


Take over control

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Collars, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Felching, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, bottom!Jared, hairpulling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No os voy a contar de qué va el fanfic poque sino os lo destripo todo. Sólo os diré que hay música cañera, Jensen de uniforme, sudor, ropa de cuero y algún que otro juguetito. Si te interesa este tema y estás de acuerdo con los warnings... ¡sigue leyendo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take over control

 

 

 

 

**Título:** [Take over control](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYMfgzsiOaE)

Autora: Taolee

Fandom: SPN. RPS

Pairing: J2

Rating: nc-17

Disclaimer: Ellos no me pertenecen. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro. Fanservice.

Nota de la autora: Jamás vayáis en una moto sin casco y jamás folléis sin condón a desconocidos. ¡Este fanfic definitivamente es un mal ejemplo!

Resumen: No os voy a contar de qué va el fanfic poque sino os lo destripo todo. Sólo os diré que hay música cañera, Jensen de uniforme, sudor, ropa de cuero y algún que otro juguetito. Si te interesa este tema y estás de acuerdo con los warnings... ¡sigue leyendo!

Warning: dirty talk, deepthroat, felching, blindfold, cock ring, collar and/or leash, barebaking, dub con, hairpulling, humiliation?, object penetration, orgasm denial, bottom!Jared.

¿Por qué este fanfic? Porque ya sois varias las que me habéis pedido que haga un fanfic basado en la fiestuki del otro día. Bien, aquí tenéis. Yo no me hago responsable ;)

 

 

TAKE OVER CONTROL 

 

 

Jensen hizo un adelantamiento un tanto peligroso con la moto y dejó atrás ese monovolumen cargado de niños y bolsas de la compra. A los pocos metros tuvo que detener la Harley ante un semáforo y esperar a que cambiara. El coche al que acababa de adelantar se puso a su lado y Jensen volvió la cabeza por simple curiosidad. Dentro, en la parte trasera, cuatro niños gritaban y se tiraban de los pelos armando tal alboroto que hasta él podía oírles a pesar de estar las ventanillas subidas y el suave ronroneo del motor de su nena a su alrededor. En la parte delantera iba una mujer conduciendo y nadie en el asiento del copiloto. La chica había vuelto la cabeza para mirarle y no había podido evitar abrir la boca ante semejante espectáculo sobre una moto, porque Jensen era eso; pasión en estado puro.

Esbozó una sonrisa siendo consciente de la reacción de la mujer y le dio puño a la moto para hacer sonar el motor. No llevaba el casco puesto, pero sí unas gafas de sol que le hacían parecer incluso más inquebrantable de lo que ya resultaba yendo vestido completamente negro.

Pantalón oscuro de pinzas, zapatos relucientes, camisa negra, corbata igual de oscura y un pinganillo en la oreja. Como se topase con un policía, se iba a pasar los próximos seis meses prestando servicios a la comunidad y rogando para que no le quitasen todos los puntos del carnet de conducir.

No lo había hecho a propósito; había tenido una reunión esa tarde y luego había salido corriendo respondiendo a una llamada de la otra discoteca donde trabajaba. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, ni de coger el casco y ni siquiera de quitarse el maldito chivato del oído. Ahora iba por la calle montado en su Harley que parecía la versión porno de robocop.

El semáforo se puso en verde, pero el coche no arrancó. La mujer seguía con la cabeza vuelta mirándole. Jensen optó por girar la cabeza hacia la mujer, sonreír, y hacerle una indicación con la cabeza señalando el semáforo.

La mujer sonrió colorada como un tomate, metió primera y se alejó de allí. Jensen puso el intermitente y se metió por la siguiente calle. No le parecía extraño el comportamiento de esa mujer, es más, era lo que le pasaba a diario. Allá donde fuera, las mujeres se quedaban perplejas mirándole. El problema es que a él no le gustaban las mujeres.

 

Aparcó la moto en el callejón y trabó el manillar para que no se la robasen. Caminó hacia la puerta poniéndose bien la corbata y se detuvo antes de abrirla y entrar. Siempre hacía lo mismo; justo antes de entrar a trabajar en la discoteca, se volvía y miraba al final de la calle por donde cada tarde se ocultaba el sol. Cuando volviera a salir de allí dentro estaría ya muy avanzada la noche y no volvería a ver la claridad del día hasta la tarde siguiente, cuando se despertase para ir a trabajar. Lazó una última mirada a la distancia, tiró del pomo de la puerta y entró.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad lo saludó con la cabeza sin abrir la boca y siguió perenne en su sitio. Jensen no se quitó ni las gafas al entrar. ¿Para qué si se conocía el camino? Además, sabía que cuando llegara a la sala principal, las luces de los focos, tan brillantes y parpadeantes, le obligarían a ponérselas de nuevo. Eso y porque era el protocolo allí dentro. 

Él no era uno de seguridad cualquiera; él se encargaba de que todo estuviera bajo control. El que daba las órdenes y el que indicaba cuándo debían hacerse las cosas.

 

Llegó a la sala principal por una de las puertas laterales y se quedó mirando el ambiente. Esa noche estaba más lleno que otras veces, pero era normal; había una fiesta de ambiente por todo lo alto, actuaciones en vivo, disjokeys, gogós y varias sorpresas para los asistentes. Jensen tenía que asegurarse de que todo fuera sobre ruedas.

Y así fue. La noche fue siguiendo su curso, allí dentro cada vez hacía más calor y la gente cada vez estaba más animada. Las distintas actuaciones se fueron sucediendo una tras otra y Jensen las controlaba todas desde la parte lateral del escenario. Era su lugar favorito porque tenía visión para verlo bien todo pero la gente no podía verlo a él. Y eso le gustaba; a Jensen le gustaba mirar sin ser visto.

La música sonó más fuerte y una de las invitadas pasó por su lado directa al escenario con el micrófono en la mano. Varios bailarines que la acompañaban se pusieron tras ella y algunos gogós salieron a los pequeños balcones que había en el primer piso de la discoteca para bailar y animar el ambiente. 

Jensen lo observó todo. Se ajustó el chivato de la oreja porque había comenzado a deslizarse y volvió a adoptar su postura de matón de discoteca; piernas separadas, manos en la espalda y postura erguida y recta. Las gafas de sol le conferían un aspecto intimidante allí dentro, mostrando sólo sus labios, ahora fruncidos, observando el panorama.

Entonces lo vio.

Estaba prácticamente delante de él, al otro lado de escenario en la primera planta. Era uno de los gogós que habían salido para caldear el ambiente. Ese hombre era un auténtico cuatro por cuatro, y que Jensen pensara eso siendo él grande como era, daba qué pensar. Pero ese tío definitivamente era un auténtico gigante. En todos los aspectos. Llevaba un collar de cuero igual de ancho que su cuello que parecía impedirle mover con libertad la cabeza. Alrededor había tres anillas; una en cada lateral del collar y otra al frente. De todas ellas bajaban eslabones metálicos unidos a más cuero formando así varias cadenas que le rodeaban por encima y debajo de los brazos hacia la espalda, y la del frente que bajaba por todo su estómago hasta las caderas. Un minúsculo tanga tapaba lo mínimo que podía tapar en ese cuerpo tan grande y sudado, haciendo que cada vez que se movía, la cadena del cuello tirarse del enganche de ese pantalón y lo subiera disimuladamente hacia arriba, marcando así más de la cuenta. Unas botas militares negras y llenas también de enganches por todas partes le llegaban a media pierna. Las muñequeras de cuero, llenas también de argollas, le hizo pensar a Jensen que ahí faltaba una cadena que las uniera a las botas. La simple visión de imaginárselo de esa manera fue suficiente para que se empalmara en cuestión de segundos.

Intentando concentrarse en el trabajo, apartó la mirada y la centró en la pista, donde muchos se movían y se restregaban unos con otros. 

Tras un minuto intentándolo, Jensen se dio por vencido y volvió a mirar al desconocido. Ésta vez no le hizo un repaso general y simplemente lo miró a la cara. 

El gogó llevaba toda la zona de los ojos maquillada de oscuro. Posiblemente para conferirle cierto anonimato a la par que hacía juego con el disfraz. El pelo lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás hasta casi caerle sobre los hombros. Todo su cuerpo brillaba y sudaba bajo esas luces parpadeantes. Jensen deseó pasar la lengua por toda esa piel, lamerla y beber de él. Inconsciente de sus actos, se lamió los labios un par de veces seguidas, incapaz de controlar el deseo que estaba comenzando a sentir. Lo veía moverse seductoramente. Ese gogó ni siquiera bailaba, simplemente se movía de tal manera que provocaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Jensen ya estaba a mil con tal solo verle. No se podía imaginar lo que podía ser probar esa piel.

Cuando pensó que la cosa no podía subir más de temperatura, el gogó se dio la vuelta. Una espalda ancha, musculada y completamente empapada de sudor brilló bajo las luces del techo. El cuero de algunas de las cintas del collar se le adhería, restregándose pecaminosamente sobre la piel. La fina tira del tanga que desaparecía entre esas deliciosas nalgas mostraban lo más que perfecto que era ese hombre por esa zona.Unos muslos anchos y bien depilados seguían hasta abajo hasta terminar en las botas militares.

Dos metros. Ese hombre era dos metros de pura excitación, piel sudada y deseos prohibidos.

Entonces desapareció de su vista. Jensen se quitó las gafas de sol para intentar ver mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las luces le taladrasen las pupilas.

No perdió el tiempo y cogiendo por detrás del escenario, dio la vuelta para intentar averiguar a dónde había ido el desconocido.

 

Jensen se conocía esa discoteca como la palma de su mano. Llevaba cuatro años trabajando allí y podía recorrérsela con los ojos cerrados. Había un sin fin de sitios donde ese tío podía haber ido. El caso era tener paciencia y encontrarle. Él podía tenerla si la recompensa era buena, y algo le decía que sí.

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y llamó a su compañero.

\- Matt. ¿Estás disponible?

Apenas un segundo más tarde la voz de Matt Cohen se oyó por el otro lado del aparato.

\- Dime, Ackles.

\- Tengo un asunto pendiente y necesito a alguien vigilando la entrada lateral derecha del escenario. ¿Puedes acercarte?

\- Afirmativo. En un minuto estoy ahí.

Jensen cortó la comunicación y dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo intentando averiguar dónde podía haber ido el gogó. En la primera planta no había habitaciones ni nada donde pudiera haberse metido. Todo diáfano, con sofás en algunas zonas y varias barras. Ahora todo estaba cerrado porque la fiesta se celebraba en la planta de abajo. Sólo algunos gogós asomados a los balcones bailaban al compás de la música.

El suelo vibraba y todo el mundo parecía estar viviendo cada momento de la fiesta. Jensen pensó rápidamente y volvió la cabeza para ver un pasillo al fondo. Eso desembocaba en los camerinos donde los gogós se cambiaban. Era muy posible que el desconocido hubiera ido allí. Con paso firme y decidido, Jensen caminó solemne hacia aquella zona. Varios de los camerinos estaban cerrados porque no estaban en uso, y otros dos estaban llenos de gente preparándose para la próxima actuación. Jensen siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la última puerta. Ésta estaba entreabierta. Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la madera y empujó lentamente. No quería equivocarse y que la persona equivocada lo acusara de mirón.

Pero no se equivocó. Cuando el camerino apareció ante sus ojos, el gogó que él estaba buscando estaba parado delante de uno de los tocadores mirándose al espejo mientras se retocaba con un lápiz negro el dibujo del ojo.

Jensen no dijo nada. Tampoco hizo notar su presencia. Simplemente se quedó en la puerta observándole. Ese grandullón estaba inclinado sobre la mesa para acercarse todo lo posible al espejo, haciendo que el trasero le quedara bastante elevado. Jensen no pudo apartar los ojos de esa perfección y deseó tenerlo todo para él. Con la misma calma que hubiera tenido un felino justo antes de cazar a su presa, Jensen se quedó impasible observándole.

\- Has tardado en venir -el gogó soltó el lápiz en un cesto donde había horquillas y gomas de pelo, y se volvió para mirar a Jensen, luego apoyó la cadera sobre el borde del tocador-. Ya casi me iba.

Jensen dio un paso hacia dentro del camerino, cogió una placa que colgó en el pomo de fuera indicando que ese camerino estaba fuera de servicio y cerró la puerta tras él echando el pestillo. Luego se volvió hacia el gogó.

Caminó igual de solemne y sin prisa, recreándose sabiendo que había encontrado a su presa y que ésta iba a ser suya de muchas maneras. Cuando llegó a él, levantó el brazo y hundió los dedos en los largos cabellos del joven. Bruscamente lo acercó hacia él y le devoró los labios obligándole a que le devolviera el beso y participara también en él.

Al cabo de un rato, el gogó apartó la cabeza completamente necesitado de aire. Esbozó una sonrisa ligera y miró a Jensen de cerca.

\- Jared -anunció su nombre aún con la respiración entrecortada-. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo soy tu dueño esta noche -gruñó acercándose a su oído para jadearle sobre la sudada piel-. Y te dirigirás a mí como tal.

Jared no tuvo oportunidad de aceptar o no esas palabras, cuando Jensen volvió a besarle de nuevo. La mano que aún conservaba en el pelo la fue deslizando poco a poco hacia abajo hasta enganchar los dedos en la argolla del cuello. Luego tiró hacia abajo. Y luego un poco más, hasta que finalmente lo tuvo de rodillas frente a él. Jared apenas levantó la cabeza. La voz de Jensen retumbó por todas partes.

\- Ahora, chupa.

Sin pararse a dudar sobre la orden, Jared obedeció al instante. Dirigió las manos hacia la bragueta del pantalón y con cuidado, le abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera. Unos bóxers negros aparecieron ante sus ojos. Sin detenerse, bajó el elástico lo suficiente para dejar libre la erección de Jensen que palpitaba deseosa de ser acariciada. O lamida. Y Jared no lo defraudó; inmediatamente acercó los labios a su miembro y lo deslizó completamente por su boca, embadurnándole entero de saliva.

Jensen jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás perdido en una espiral de sensaciones. Agarró con más fuerza los cabellos de Jared y lo instó a tragarle más y más. Sabía que cuando se hundía completamente en él, éste apenas podía respirar. Eso le produjo una cierta satisfacción y cada vez lo mantenía así por más tiempo. Lo notaba forcejear para echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero él lo tenía bien cogido y no permitía que se alejara ni un milímetro. Cuando creyó que había dejado pasar el tiempo suficiente, volvió a tirarle del pelo y lo alejó de él. Jared respiró con ansia, pero él no se dio cuenta. Jensen sólo tenía ojos para su miembro. Jamás lo había sentido tan erecto y con tanta saliva alrededor.

Volvió a cogerle de la anilla del cuello y tiró de él para ponerle de pie. Jared le sacaba varios centímetros, pero él no se sentía intimidado. Apretó la mandíbula y frunció los labios pensando qué hacer ahora. 

Apenas tardó un par de segundos en que la cabeza se le llenara de ideas y las quisiera hacer todas ellas. Era imposible, pero algunas sí podía llevarlas a cabo. 

Con brusquedad, lo agarró de los antebrazos y le dio la vuelta hasta que ambos quedaron mirando al espejo. Jensen estaba tras su espalda, apenas visible, pero no hacía falta porque su presencia se tragaba la habitación. Alargó la mano para coger unas medias muy tupidas que estaban apoyadas sobre el respaldar de una silla. Tenía que ser alguno de los cambios de ropa de alguna de las gogós, porque había más ropa en la silla de al lado y todo un juego de complementos esperando en una bolsa. 

Jensen sonrió. Dobló las medias por la mitad para que fueran lo más opacas posibles y las llevó hacia los ojos de Jared. Éste no se resistió a quedarse sin visión. Simplemente aceptó el juego. De hecho, lo había aceptado desde el mismo momento en que Jensen había abierto la boca y le había dejado las cosas claras.

 

Hizo doble nudo para que la prenda no se cayera y se aseguró de que Jared no viera nada pasando la mano repetidamente por delante del rostro. Jared no se inmutó, así que era cierto que no veía nada. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de ese gigante y lo rodeó con los brazos. Alcanzó los pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlos hasta que Jared comenzó a gemir en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sentía cómo Jensen lo apretaba entre sus dedos y giraba casi imperceptiblemente las muñecas para retorcérselos un poco. La sensación inicial era de dolor y cuando lo soltaba, el placer más absoluto lo recorría.

Jensen no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ese bastardo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo y él ni siquiera había comenzado con lo que tenía en mente. 

Le liberó uno de los pezones y guió la mano hasta llevarla entre ambos cuerpos. Con brusquedad, tiró del fino elástico del tanga y lo echó a un lado. Acto seguido arrimó las caderas y dejó que su miembro se deslizara errático entre sus nalgas. Ese trasero era perfecto. Acero convertido en piel, esa parte de la anatomía de Jared era puro vicio.

Podía haber sido un ronroneo, de hecho de la garganta de Jensen eso fue lo que salió; una especie de vibración placentera y gruñido de aprobación. Esa misma mano con la que le había apartado el tanga ahora fue hacia la parte delantera y tiró de la tela hasta liberarle por completo. Una erección espectacular apareció ante sus ojos. Jensen se imaginó sintiendo eso dentro de si y la piel se le puso de gallina. No sería esa noche, pero pasaría.

Tanteó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un fino aro de goma. Se ayudó con ambas manos y lo deslizó alrededor de la polla de Jared hasta llegar a sus depilados testículos. Ese hombre no parecía tener ni un simple vello en ninguna parte. Tiró del elástico y lo llevó hasta final; hasta que la goma apresó esa hinchada piel desde la base. Luego le puso una mano en el centro de la espalda y lo empujó para que dejara de caer todo su pecho sobre el tocador. 

El mueble crujió protestando bajo ese enorme cuerpo, pero pareció aguantar el peso. Ahora Jensen podía verse totalmente reflejado en el espejo.Veía esa espalda, ancha y musculosa, tumbada delante de él. Esas caderas estrechas, las piernas separadas, el tanga totalmente descolocado... Volvió a hurgarse en el bolsillo y sacó un sobre de lubricante. Lo abrió tirando con los dientes y se quedó mirando el viscoso líquido cómo salía poco a poco de su confinamiento. Antes de extendérselo en los dedos, Jensen volvió la cabeza y miró en la misma silla de antes buscando algo que pudiera servirle. Vio de nuevo la bolsa y se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para alcanzarla. Dejó el sobre de lubricante a un lado de la mesa y agarró la bolsa cogiéndola de un asa para mirar dentro; unas esposas, un látigo, una porra, un par de pistolas, un antifaz y una gorra completaba lo que parecía ser un disfraz de policía. 

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y sacó lo que más le llamó en ese momento; la porra. La cogió por el mango y la miró de cerca. La punta redondeada de ese arma era ligeramente más ancha que el resto, posiblemente unos cinco o seis centímetros. De plástico suave, sin ningún borde que pudiera causar daño involuntario, Jensen la agarró bien y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Jared hasta acercarle el arma a la boca.

\- Voy a hacer que te corras como nunca antes te has corrido, puta -Jensen volvió a agarrarle del pelo y tiró hacia atrás. Aprovechó que Jared abrió la boca por la sorpresa y la posición de su cuello, para deslizarle la punta de la porra en la boca-. ¿Te gusta, eh? 

La lengua de Jared tanteó qué era eso que tenía en la boca y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ser un objeto algo largo y redondeado de plástico, pero no sabía qué exactamente.

\- ¡Lámelo!

Jared obedeció en el acto. El plástico no sabía a nada, pero él tenía un extraño sabor en la boca. Tampoco se paró a analizarlo y se dio prisa por cumplir la orden.

Jensen manejó la porra, sacándola y metiéndola entre esos labios finos pero increíblemente apetecibles. Cuando se cansó, retiró el juguete y se incorporó. Cogió el lubricante y lo extendió sobre gran superficie de la porra. Lo lubricó bien con los dedos y luego los llevó hacia la entrada de Jared. Apenas lo preparó; simplemente rodeó con rapidez los pliegues y nada más. Éste se tensó sabiendo el objetivo de Jensen.

\- No -murmuró, sabiendo que sus quejas iban a ser en vano-. No.

\- ¿No? -la voz de Jensen parecía haber salido de una película de terror, donde el protagonista se volvía completamente loco y mataba a todos sus amigos-. No sabía que te había dado el derecho a hablar.

Jared tragó saliva y jadeó al notar ese objeto apoyarse sobre su entrada pero sin hacer intento por entrar. Quizás sólo lo estaba asustando y poniendo a prueba. Quizás...

No pudo pensar nada más porque la porra comenzó a abrirse paso en él. Su cuerpo se tensó y los músculos de su trasero no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar la intromisión.

Joder, picaba. Y bastante.

Jared se revolvió intentando levantarse, pero Jensen lo bloqueó impidiendo que se levantara poniéndole una mano en el centro de los omoplatos y ejerciendo cierta presión.

\- No, por favor -Jared jadeó apretando los dientes notando cómo esa cosa se abría paso en él más y más-. Para.

\- ¿Vuelves a hablar? -escupió-. ¿Es que no he sido lo suficientemente claro? -Jensen extrajo la porra observando cómo el trasero de Jared volvía a la normalidad. Luego volvió a intentarlo otro poco mientras notaba cómo el otro se resistía-. ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

Jared tuvo que tragar saliva antes de responder para lubricar un poco su seca garganta.

\- Aguacate -respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente-. Aguacate.

\- Bien -Jensen volvió a deslizar la porra en su cuerpo un poco más-. Procura que cuando la digas, sea porque estés a punto de morirte -sentenció-. Si no te mataré yo.

Jared no respondió. No hubiera podido de todas formas. Notaba esa cosa avanzar dentro de él, quemándole, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que jadear. Jensen había aumentado la velocidad, sacando y metiendo esa cosa y con cada empuje notaba que su cuerpo se derretía cada vez un poco más.

Jensen lo observaba atento. Le gustaba follarle con eso, amoldarle y moverlo en círculos dentro de él buscando el mejor punto para arremeter una y otra vez. Cuando lo encontró, el cuerpo de Jared se tensó por completo y comenzó a jadear cosas que parecían no tener sentido. Sabía que podía castigarle por hablar, por incumplir las órdenes, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si esos jadeos que escuchaban eran simplemente eso o algo más. 

 

Estaba demasiado empalmado. Muestra de ello era su miembro grande y duro como una roca desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. En un último movimiento, Jensen extrajo la porra lentamente, haciendo que la punta más abultada y redondeada que el resto, saliera de ese cuerpo haciendo toda la presión posible. 

Entonces detuvo el movimiento. Dejó la porra así, a medio salir, notando cómo los músculos de Jared se estiraban todo lo posible mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Delicioso.

Terminó de extraer la porra y la lanzó a un lado deseoso por hundirse en él. Se afianzó apoyando las caderas sobre su trasero y se agarró la erección, loco por perderse dentro. 

Antes de dejarse llevar, alargó un brazo y tiró de la improvisada venda que había cubierto los ojos de Jared. Éste parpadeó cuando se notó libre. La luz no era muy pronunciada allí dentro, pero lo suficiente para que sus ojos tuvieran que adaptarse de nuevo. El maquillaje se había corrido ligeramente y el sudor había ayudado a que varias gotas oscuras se deslizaran por su mentón.

Levantó la vista y lo vio tras él. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ese hombre llevaba el uniforme de los de seguridad de esa discoteca. A partir de ahí no pudo seguir pensando con claridad porque Jensen lo agarró de las caderas y se hundió en él todo lo largo y ancho que era. Y no era poco.

Jared se mordió los labios y agachó la cabeza para apoyar la frente sobre la mesa, pero Jensen lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él manteniéndole bien erguido mientras lo miraba a través del espejo.

\- Mírame mientras te follo -zanjó.

Jared obedeció. La cara de placer de Jensen mientras salía y entraba en él era digna de ser recordada. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados y la nuez bajaba y subía por su garganta intentando tragar así algo más de oxígeno. Pequeños jadeos se escapaban de su boca y parpadeaba furioso intentando alejar algunas gotas de sudor que le caían de la frente.

Ver que lo miraba mientras lo follaba sin piedad fue la gota que colmó el vaso; le levantó una pierna hasta apoyarle la rodilla sobre la mesa y cambió de nuevo de ángulo, ésta vez acertando de lleno. Jared se contrajo comenzando a gemir sin control. Jensen sabía que su propio orgasmo estaba ahí, arañando las paredes de su mente, loco por salir, por ser libre, por explotar de una maldita vez.

Y Jensen se dejó ir. Su hundió en él hasta no poder más y empujó, y empujó, y empujó exprimiendo cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo hasta que estos ya no pudieron darle más. Sin control, se corrió dentro de él mientras se agarraba a sus caderas dejándole todos los dedos marcados.

Jared lo miraba a través del espejo deleitándose de las expresiones tan abiertas y sinceras de ese hombre. Era muy atractivo e irradiaba un aura de seguridad y pasión que podían arrastrar al infierno a cualquiera con un simple pestañeo. Notó que su propio orgasmo luchaba por abrirse paso. Estaba arremolinado dentro de él luchando por salir, pero no podía. Necesitaba tocarse y satisfacerse, y por Dios que ese aro alrededor de sus testículos lo estaban volviendo loco. Aún notaba a Jensen dentro de él, moviéndose ahora con más calma una vez que hubo terminado. Ambas miradas se cruzaron; la de Jensen de satisfacción y deleite tras haber acabado, la de Jared de angustia y necesidad, rogando una liberación inmediata. 

\- Por favor -Jared comenzó a rogar cuando Jensen volvió a aumentar el ritmo de sus empujes-. Libérame.

Jensen pareció pensárselo, sin embargo no hizo nada salvo seguir follándole sin descanso. Todo el cuerpo de Jared temblaba cubierto en sudor, y la rodilla que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa se afianzaba al borde pugnando por caer al vacío o no.

No podía soportarlo más. Estaba al límite de su resistencia. Se estaba volviendo loco.

\- Por favor -volvió a suplicar-. Por favor, libérame.

\- Sólo te liberaré si utilizas tu palabra de seguridad.

Jared gruñó haciendo vibrar toda la mesa. Su cuerpo se movió con un espasmo que no pudo controlar. Tenía las palmas de las manos abiertas de par en par sobre la superficie y se agarraba a ella como si fuera un naufrago a la deriva. De nuevo otro irrefrenable deseo hizo mella en él. Para controlarse acabó gruñendo mientras jadeaba con los ojos entrecerrados y el corazón yendo a mil por hora.

Jensen tragó saliva. Tenía que elogiar el aguante de ese hombre porque él no hubiera sido capaz. Cuando otro temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Jared, Jensen se apiadó de él. No solía hacerlo, pero el aguante y resistencia de ese tío eran dignos de ser premiado, y él iba a dárselo; deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y lo liberó del aro de plástico. 

\- Ya puedes correrte -le anunció como si no hubiera sido evidente.

Jared no esperó ni un segundo más. Aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido hacerlo. Notó la mano fuerte de Jensen rodearle la erección y entonces supo que ya no había marcha atrás. 

Comenzó a correrse sobre la mesa notando cómo su trasero rebotaba con las caderas de Jensen y volvió de nuevo hacia la superficie para descargar allí mientras se dejaba ir flotando en una nube de satisfacción.

Jensen dejó de masturbarle cuando pensó que había acabado y salió de él, quedándose a poco pasos tras él. Quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando vio que Jared llevaba su propia mano a su erección para seguir dándose placer mientras seguía vaciándose sobre la mesa. 

La presión de los músculos al haber acabado de salir de él provocaron que por el orificio de Jared saliera una hilera blanca y pegajosa que se deslizó por su perineo hasta llegar casi a sus testículos.

Sin pensarlo, Jensen se acercó a él, le separó las nalgas y hundió la cabeza sobre su piel para lamer ese descarado recorrido. Absorbió cada una de las gotas que se habían estancado sobre esa sensible zona volviendo a su entrada para buscar más. Y las consiguió mientras el cuerpo de Jared temblaba con los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo.

 

 

 

Siete minutos más tarde todo estaba en su sitio. Parecía que no había pasado nada en ese camerino. Jensen se había colocado bien la ropa y observó que todo estaba en orden mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Jared también se había adecentado; se había colocado el tanga en su sitio y ahora estaba apoyado en la mesa sobre una mano mientras con la otra se ponía bien el maquillaje que se le había corrido antes.

Jensen quitó el pestillo de la puerta y antes de tirar del pomo se volvió para mirarle.

\- Jensen -murmuró-. Me llamo Jensen.

Jared se volvió hacia él y le sonrió levemente mostrando esos maravillosos hoyuelos que antes no había podido mostrar.

\- Un placer, Jensen. Hasta la próxima.

Jensen sonrió totalmente embelesado por la cara de ese hombre.

\- Sí -tiró de la puerta y la abrió para desaparecer tras ella-. Hasta la próxima.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
